Fred and George
by HP-RFG-HG-DM
Summary: Fred and George, the malicious, troublemaking Weasley twins would NEVER fall head over heels over a girl...right?
1. Background Information

Fred and George  
Chapter 1  
Background Information  
  
Summary: This chapter is barely about Fred and George at all and comes from Harry's point of view and is mostly all background information (except for the end). The rest of the chapters will be about Fred and George, I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: If you've clicked on books and then Harry Potter you've read them, right? So you obviously know that the characters belong to J. K. Rowling, right? (they do)  
  
Author's Beginning Note: I don't recall it saying in any of the books how old Fred and George were, so I just attempted to figure it out. Please correct me if I'm wrong. Please pretend that the whole Triwizard Tournament thing isn't happening and that this is a normal uneventful school year. Thanks I may change some of the things already set out by J. K. Rowling (other than the fact that I'm completely ignoring the whole Triwizard thing, but ya know)  
  
Year 6 (for Fred and George) Year 4 (for Harry, Ron, and Hermione) 7:46 a.m. Saturday  
  
"Hey! Harry! Harry!" Katie Bell, a 6th year Gryffindor, yelled as she hurried to catch up with Harry at the entrance of the Great Hall early on a Saturday morning.  
  
"Nice day," Harry commented when Katie finally caught up with him. The ceiling of the Great Hall was bewitched to look like the sky outside (Hermione could've told you that. "It's all in Hogwarts, A History.") Indeed, today looked like a beautiful day. The sky was a bright blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The clouds were all big and white and fluffy (A/N that was deliberate, that was deliberate [those of you who got that, please spread it around to the dunderheads {or blondes} who are still sitting in their computer chairs with a Crabbe and Goyle look on their face] [I have nothing against blondes].  
Underneath the vast canopy of blue stood the four house tables (Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor [A/N duh]), each groaning under dishes upon dishes of breakfast foods from which a delicious aroma of sizzling sausages floated towards them.  
Here and there floated a pearly silver transparent ghost; not an unusual occurrence if you attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; especially if you've been going there for five years now (or seven). The only thing that shown as bright as the ghosts was the headmaster's (Albus Dumbledore's [A/N duh]) silver hair and beard (each was long enough to be able to tuck into his belt). Dumbledore was sitting at the head table with the rest of the teachers; including Professor Snape, the potions master and head of the Slytherin house who favored his own house's students above all others and who hated Harry; Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, head of Gryffindor house, and the Vice Principle (A/N Please correct me if that is not the term they use in the books) of Hogwarts.  
  
"Yah, yah...nice. Anyways Harry," Katie Bell said, pulling Harry out of his hole. "I've been made the new Quidditch Captain." Katie said in a hurried jumble of words.  
  
"Congratulations!" Harry exclaimed. He had completely forgotten that Oliver Wood, their old Quidditch coach and Keeper had graduated from Hogwarts last year.  
  
"Yah, thanks. The thing is I don't want to start practice until we have a new keeper. Tryouts are this Friday and I want the whole team to be there," Katie announced.  
  
"OK, I'll be there," Harry assured Katie as he sat down next to Ron and Hermione at Gryffindor table. Katie hurried down the table towards Fred and George, who were also on the Quidditch team as the Gryffindor beaters.  
  
"Hey Harry!" yelled a short mousy haired Gryffindor first year as he headed towards he Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Hey Nate," Harry said gloomily. It thrilled Nate beyond fathom the thirty times a day he said, "Alright Harry?" and it practically gave him a heart attack every time Harry said hello back (A/N I am trying to make Nate like Colin Creevey. I would've used Colin but he's not a first year anymore at this point).  
  
"Who was that girl?" Nate asked, referring to Katie.  
  
"Katie Bell," Harry answered in a bored tone as he piled his plate high with pancakes and bacon (A/N my personal favorites().  
  
"Katie who?" Nate asked interestedly.  
  
"She's the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Harry said thickly through a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
"Quidditch? What's Quidditch?" Nate asked. He came from a muggle family (non-magic family [A/N duh]) and had had no contact with the magical world until he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts.  
  
"Quidditch is a game played with four balls and six hoops on broomstick." Harry said with no emotion, as if reading it out of a book. Ron and Hermione, who had been listening all this time quickly lost interest; they'd heard this a thousand times.  
  
"There are seven members on a Quidditch team; three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and a seeker. There are four balls; two bludgers, one quaffle, and the golden snitch," Harry told Nate. Nate was hanging onto every word he said and devouring it hungrily.  
  
"The quaffle is red and a little larger than a soccer ball and the biggest of the four balls. It's the chasers' job to fly around on their broomsticks passing the quaffle back and forth and attempting to throw it through one of the other team's three hoops. The chasers for Gryffindor are Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson. The bludgers are black and slightly smaller than the quaffle. They rocket around trying to knock people off their brooms. Fred and George Weasley are the beaters for Gryffindor and the fly around with clubs trying to knock the bludgers away from their own team and towards the other team." Nate gasped.  
  
"Has anyone been killed by a bludger?" Nate asked uncertainly. Harry grinned. He remembered asking that same question when he was a first year and the youngest seeker in a century.  
  
"Nah, maybe a broken bone here and there, but nothing serious." Harry assured him.  
  
"Anyways," Harry continued. "That leaves the last ball, the golden snitch. This is the most important ball of the bunch. It's about the size of a walnut and gold with white wings. It flies around and is extremely difficult to see. It's the seekers job to find the snitch and catch it; awarding his or her team one hundred fifty points and an almost definite win. The game isn't over until the seeker catches the ball," Harry droned on.  
  
"You're the seeker right Harry!" Nate said excitedly.  
  
"Yup," Harry answered.  
  
"...but Harry..." said Nate with a confused look on his face. "You said there were seven players, but you only talked about six."  
  
"The other player is the keeper, and it's their job to make sure the other team doesn't get the quaffle through their own teams hoops," Harry told Nate.  
  
"Who's keeper for your team?" Nate asked.  
  
"Oliver Wood was our keeper, but he graduated last year. So we're having tryouts for a new keeper," Ron's fork clattered onto his plate.  
  
"Keeper tryouts?!" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Yup," Harry answered. "Are you thinking of trying out?" Ron's ears turned light red.  
  
"Er...well...I dunno...yes...maybe..." Ron stammered.  
  
"What, with your twig of a broom?" drawled a fellow fifth year from Slytherin with blonde hair and a pale, pointed face.  
  
"Comet two sixties went out of style years ago yah know," the boy continued. Standing on either side of him were two, rather dumb-looking, boys; also fifth year Slytherins.  
  
"Why don't you and your little friends go stick your heads in a hole, Malfoy?" Harry suggested forcefully. There was nothing 'little' about Crabbe and Goyle, and as Harry said this they flexed their knuckles threateningly.  
  
"What's the matter, scar-head?" Draco Malfoy taunted Harry, referring to the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead, half hidden by a large amount of untamable jet black hair. He'd received the scar when he was only a baby and the Dark Lord Voldemort had tried to kill Harry with the same curse he'd used on many full grown wizards. Instead of killing Harry, the curse rebounded off Harry, and to Voldemort, who became neither living nor dead.  
  
"Oh yah, I forgot. You adore the Weasleys don't you? Or do you just befriend them out of pity?" Malfoy taunted with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"What was that Malfoy? Would you like to say that again?" Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers had arrived; flaming red hair, freckles and everything. They had an uncharacteristically nasty look on their faces.  
  
"I was just saying that the only way Ron could get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team would be out of pity," Malfoy sneered. Harry grabbed onto the back of Fred's robes while Hermione did the same with George. Ron's ears were now a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
"That's the only reason Potter's on the team, they felt bad for him because he doesn't have any parents," Harry had no knowledge of letting Fred go, all he knew was that he wanted to hurt Malfoy as much as possible. Unfortunately, he never got his chance. His fist was raised and he was ready to send the blow, but...  
  
"Potter! Weasley! What do you think your doing?" Professor McGonagoll's shout rang around the Great Hall. Malfoy grinned maliciously at them, keen to see them in trouble.  
  
"We were...uh..." Harry stammered but Fred cut him off.  
  
"They were provoked," said a deep voice. Harry whirled his head around to see Professor Dumbledore silhouetted in the entrance of the Great Hall. He was looking at them through his half moon spectacles; Malfoy's grin disappeared.  
  
"Oh...well...in that case...10 points from Slytherin," Professor McGonagoll said, recovering from her obvious shock. Malfoy glared daggers at her.  
  
"Each," she finished.  
  
"Professor, we didn't do anything!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
  
"Do you want to make it fifty?" she asked shrilly. Malfoy glared at Harry, turned on his heel and headed towards the Slytherin table followed by uncontrollable laughter from Harry, Ron, Fred, Hermione and George, who were all bent over double. Even Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
Author's End Note: That was an extremely long a boring chapter and I am terribly sorry and hope you all forgive me. I just needed to get all the background information out of the way. The rest of the chapters will be much more interesting and will be based on Fred and George, not Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The next chapter is going to be called Fred and George...In Love? (not with each other sicko), and I think the chapter after that will be called Fred and George...Forever? I don't really like 'mushy crap' as I call it, but there will b a little romance. I think I'm going to take a leaf out of Slytherin-Perfects book insaying this story will not go on unless I get 3 reviews. It will normally be 5, but this one was boring, so it's three. Thanks  
  
Courtney Please review! 


	2. Quidditch Tryouts

Fred and George  
Chapter 2  
Quidditch Tryouts  
  
Summary: Fred and George would never fall head over heals (or off their brooms) over a girl...right?  
  
Disclaimer: If you've clicked on books and then Harry Potter you've read them, right? So you obviously know that the characters belong to J. K. Rowling, right? (they do)  
  
Author's Beginning Note: PsychoticDeath- I was doing like background info in case someone read it who hasn't read the books, like most of my friends.  
  
"Fred and George, will you stop it!" Katie Bell yelled. They were in the middle of Quidditch tryouts, and Fred and George were pretending to fall off their brooms.  
  
"What?" Fred asked innocently, flying over by Katie. "Maybe we'd pay attention if there were any good possibilities here." So far most of the people who auditioned were in their second years and, there was no other way to put it, they stunk. Ron had blocked three goals out of twenty, and he was better than most of the people who turned out to audition.  
  
"Who is that?" George asked as he flew down to meet Fred. Fred turned around and really did fall off his broom. Luckily he was only about four feet from the ground and recovered quickly.  
  
"I never knew Sarah could fly like that!' George said in awe. Fred just stared open-mouthed at Sarah Patlia as she blocked every single goal Alicia, Katie, and Angelina sent at her.  
Sarah was a fellow sixth year Gryffindor, but Fred and George had never taken any notice of her before. There wasn't really anything special about her; she wasn't the best in the class, she wasn't the worst in the class; she wasn't a trouble maker, she wasn't miss goody two shoes; she just blended in with the artwork and the other five hundred what not students who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Sarah finished her audition and everyone cheered for her. She waved shyly; she wasn't used to getting a lot of attention. Some of the other kids who had tried out had already started trudging miserably back up to the castle-they had no chance against her.  
Sarah flew down towards the still hopefuls to await the big announcement. Fred, George, Harry, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina all flew to the center of the field.  
  
"I think we know who the new keeper is," said Katie with a grin.  
  
"Oh, I don't know; Colin was good, but I think Sarah might've done a little bit better," said George, also grinning. Alicia began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"It wasn't that funny," said George in bewilderment. Pretty soon the whole team was laughing at Alicia's uncontrollable laughter and the look on George's face-everyone except Katie.  
  
"Will you guys grow up?" she bellowed over the laughter. "We need to decide on a new keeper!"  
  
"Oh yah, sorry Kate," said Fred with tears in his eyes. Both he and George straightened up, pointed their wands at their throats, and muttered Sonorus.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman-" boomed Fred's voice over the whole stadium.  
  
"Witches and warlocks" said George.  
  
"Men and woman-"  
  
"Girls and boys-"  
  
"We are pleased to announce-"said Fred.  
  
"That the new Gryffindor keeper is-"said George.  
  
"Drum roll please-"  
  
"Sarah Patlia!" shouted Fred with relish.  
Both Fred and George pointed their wands at their throats a second time and muttered Quietus.  
  
"Well, we can't just stand here and not congratulate her," said Fred grinning as he watched Sarah trudge up to the castle.  
  
"Of course not!" said George, also grinning. At that the both hopped onto their brooms and sped towards Sarah, landing on either side of her.  
  
"H-hi," she said sheepishly, giving a small start of surprise. Her cheeks flushed lightly.  
  
"Hey," said George.  
  
"Where did you learn how to fly like that?" asked Fred.  
  
"Oh, my dad taught me," she said, feeling more comfortable with every thing they said. "I don't have a great broom though-not like Harry's," she said enviously.  
  
"Oi! Sarah! Hurry up!" yelled Katie and Angelina from the entrance of the castle.  
  
"Bye then," she stammered, and she hurried off, only to be replaced by Alicia.  
  
"Wow," she said.  
  
"Wow what?" asked Fred, still staring at the entrance of the castle where Sarah had disappeared.  
  
"Wow what? How about 'wow, that's the longest you've gone without cracking a joke.' I think you fancy her," Alicia said looking where Fred was staring.  
  
"Do not," they said in unison.  
  
"Whatever," she said, grinning, and she hopped onto her broom and sped off towards the broom shed.  
  
"Well, maybe she's not too bad to look at," said George as they walked up to the castle.  
  
"Yah, and she can fly well," said Fred.  
  
"But I don't like her, do you?" George asked.  
  
"No way man," Fred said as the approached the entrance and hurried into lunch.  
  
Author's End Note: Yah, I know, lame ending. Actually, I think, lame story. I don't really like this story, not one of my shining moments. I will, though, keep writing, if I get five reviews. I changed it because I don't like this story. Also, all next week I'm going to be away, and I won't be able to post stories. I'll be really busy, but I will try to write some chapters while I'm away. Thanx  
  
Courtney Please review! 


	3. Forever?

Fred and George

Chapter 3

Forever?

Summary: Fred and George would NEVER let a GIRL come between them. Right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I am SOOO sorry this has taken so long! I hope you guys haven't given up on me. I know I would've, but I'm SOOO sorry! The only reason I have is "grounded." I'm SOOO sorry! But now I have my own computer in my room, so I hope to start this up again. thanks for everything!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh, you'll wake someone up!"

"Oww, you stepped on my foot!"

"Well maybe if you stopped GROWING!"

"Shut up! I think I hear something..."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all been taking shifts using the invisibility cloak Harry had inherited from his father to visit Hagrid. Ron was now too tall for them all to fit under it, so they could only go in twos. It was Harry and Ron's turn, and they were standing at the entrance of the boys' dormitory, looking tentatively toward the landing to the common room. Just as they were about to move forward, they heard hushed voices. Ron squinted at Harry through the darkness. He could make out the outline of his face, and he could see his messy, jet-black hair. The light from the window next to them was shining off of Harry's glasses, and Ron could faintly see the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"What do'ya reckon?" He whispered.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen to the voices, figure out who it is." Harry aswered,"It sounds like...Fred and George." Harry said, shooting a confused look at Ron. "Let's try to get a little bit closer."

Ron stooped over a bit farther, making sure his height wasn't revealing their feet, and they shuffled down the stairs onto the landing as quietly as they could. Sure enough, there was Fred and George, sitting in the armchairs by the fireplace, and conversing with their heads together over dying embers.

"What the hell are they doing up at this time of night?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Think about what you just said," Harry told him as they shuffled back up to the boys' dormitory, having decided to visit Hagrid another night.

Fred and George, oblivious of the conversation that had just ocurred only feet away, continued their conversation.

"I think we're gonna win this year." George said.

"Oh yah, you saw how she played." Fred responded.

"Between her and the firebolt-"

"And Harry-"

"I was getting there!"

"Continue."

"Between her, the Firebolt, and Harry, I say we've got the best chances yet." George finished.

"Definately, I mean, did you see the way she played! Of course you did, you were there. Just, the way she was on that broom!" Fred finished with a slight blush.

"You DON'T like her...do you?" George asked Fred.

"No, of course not!" Fred exclaimed. George snorted.

"If we knew occlumency yet, I'd be just as sure you were lying."

"Am not! Why, do you?" Fred shot back at him.

"No! Well..." George averted his eyes and looked uncomfortably at the embers left in the fireplace. "Maybe...a little..."

"YOU! Like a GIRL!" Fred said, pushing George playfully.

"As opposed to...now admit it, you like her too." George challenged, grinning.

"OK, so maybe I do, so what." Fred said, grinning idiotically.

"I was thinking of maybe asking her out..." George trailed off.

"What!" Fred said. "_I _ was going to ask her out!" He said, jumping up from his seat.

"I said it first!" George said, also leaping from his chair.

"SOOO! I LIKED her first!"

"You did not!"

"Did to!"

"Fine, ask her, but I'll ask her first, and besides, she likes me better," George said, now on the landing that lead up to the dormitory.

"You will not! I'll hex you, I swear I will!" Fred said, pulling out his wand just as George pulled out his.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" George yelled, and Fred's wand flew into his hand.

"I'm going to bed!" He yelled as he threw Fred's wand down in front of him.

"Sweat dreams!" Fred yelled sarcastically as George stomped up the stairs.

"Accio wand," Fred muttered, feeling a strange sense of loss.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: WOW that was the stupidest chapter ever. I took Fred and George, the greatest, funniest character ever, and turned them into a tragedy. I hope you liked it! review! and remember-be cruel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pointing out my idiocy

---------------------------------

I'm sorry about all the author notes in the first chapter, they were stupid. Also, it's really unrealistic that Harry would forget that Wood was no longer their Quidditch coach, on account of in a lot of the books Quidditch is the only thing that is keepin' Harry going. I mean, it's part of him man! So you guys, the readers, i expect you to do better than that. Catch these things! If I had been reading it from your point of view, I would've caught it, so you should to (haha) (no, seriously). Also, with the whole Nate stuff, that was not origional, and i'm not claiming it as my idea. It is TOTALLY Colin Creevey, just with a different name. It didn't work out to use Colin at the time this story takes place. IT'S J.K. ROWLINGS IDEA! Also, when I used terms like "yah know" for Draco malfoy, you guys should've caught that. Draco Malfoy would not say "yah know." And with the whole "he had know knowledge of letting Fred go, all he knew was that he wanted to hurt Malfoy as much as possible," sorry, that was a total copy of the part in Book 5. I didn't mean for that to happen. I had forgotten that part was in there, and must've thought it was my own idea. Then I read the book again, and I went, "hey! That looks farmiliar!"

Also, FRED didn't cut him off, PROFFESOR DUMB"EDORE did (chapter 1), and how could Proffesor Dumbledore be at the head table, and suddenly be at the entrance of the great hall? I think the whole really falling off the broom (chapter 2) thing had happened in book one (again, I reread the book). Again, not intentional. Sorry. And did I ACTUALLY use the term "miss goody two shoes!" Someone shoot me, please. And the whole uncontrollable laughter thing was pretty dumb.


End file.
